Stjerner i øynene
by Prusse
Summary: "Dis Is', tu sais pourquoi c'est chez toi que les étoiles brillent le plus ?"


**Auteur :** Prusse

**Disclaimer : **Pour ceux qui se poseraient encore la question, je ne suis pas Himaruya Hidekazu... et ouais, moi aussi ça m'a fait un choc quand je l'ai su...

**Personnages : **Islande, Norvège.

**Résumé :** « Dis Is', tu sais pourquoi c'est chez toi que les étoiles brillent le plus ? »

**Musique écoutée : **Heysatan - Sigur Ros

**Note : **je m'ennuyais, j'avais envie d'écrire, j'ai écouté une chanson (cf musique écoutée) et paf! Ca a donné ça... ahem... j'espère que c'est pas trop nul x)

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

><p><strong>Stjerner i øynene<strong>

* * *

><p>C'était un jour normal dans la vie normale d'un homme normal. Islande s'était levé tôt – habitude prise du temps où il vivait encore avec Norvège et Danemark, quelques siècles plus tôt – avait bu son café au lait chauffé comme tous les matins deux minutes au micro-onde avant de nourrir Mr Puffin, d'ouvrir son journal, d'aller à la rubrique des caricatures, de rire un bon coup avant d'aller vaquer à ses occupations de Nation en faisant de la paperasse au bureau; puis de rentrer chez lui vers dix-huit heures, pestant comme toujours contre le temps frisquet, pour finir par végéter sur son canapé, emmitouflé chaudement dans une couverture à carreau offerte par Finlande il y a quelques années, regardant vaguement les informations.<p>

Quand sonna vingt-deux heures, Islande avait déjà éteint la télévision et s'apprêtait à aller se coucher comme tous les soirs, mais un imprévu faussa son emploi du temps méticuleux.

Quelqu'un venait de sonner à sa porte.

Deux fois.

Et il ne connaissait qu'une seule personne dans son entourage qui sonnait deux fois. Ça ne pouvait pas être Danemark – qui ne se contenait pas juste de sonner, non, lui, il tambourinait aussi contre le bois de sa porte en criant son nom « de peur de ne pas être entendu ! » qu'il disait – ni Suède... qui ne venait pratiquement jamais le visiter, donc la question ne se posait même pas, et Finlande appelait toujours avant de passer.

La question qu'Islande se posait maintenant était : Pourquoi Norvège viendrait chez lui à cette heure de la nuit ?

Décidant de ne pas faire attendre son invité surprise, il se dirigea vers la porte d'entée et l'ouvrit, haussant un sourcil interrogatif avant de marmonner un « bonsoir » ensommeillé. Norvège le salua d'un signe de tête et Islande se décala pour le laisser passer.

— Alors, encore une dispute avec Danemark ?

Son aîné fronça les sourcils, retira son écharpe bleue et son manteau noir avant de souffler, perplexe :

— De quoi tu parles ?

Le plus jeune des Nordiques se contenta d'un haussement d'épaules avant de dire, tout en se dirigeant vers la cuisine, Norvège le talonnant :

— Je ne sais pas, d'habitude, quand tu viens comme ça à l'improviste, c'est pour te plaindre de l'autre andouille... Café je suppose ?

— Oui, s'il te plaît, et non, je ne me suis pas disputé avec l'abruti.

Islande lui jeta un coup d'œil suspicieux, versant du café bien noir dans une tasse avant de la tendre à son frère qui grogna :

— C'est quoi ce regard ? Je n'ai plus le droit de venir voir comment va mon petit frère maintenant ?

— A vingt-deux heures passées alors que ledit petit frère habite à des kilomètres et des kilomètres de chez toi ? Dis, ça paraîtrait bizarre si je disais que je ne te crois pas ?

Norvège lui jeta un morceau de sucre à la figure.

— Tais-toi un peu, tu veux ? Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on accueille son _storebror_...

Islande se raidit.

— Oh non... pitié, pas encore...

Le blond renifla avant de boire son café, soupirant d'aise. Il profita du moment de calme entre eux pour observer son petit-frère. Ça lui faisait toujours bizarre de le voir indépendant et grand, alors qu'il le tenait encore au creux de ses bras il n'y a pas si longtemps... Dans ces moments-là, la Nation se sentait incroyablement vieille... Norvège se souvint du plaisir qu'il prenait à lire des histoires à Islande, quand il était enfant, à voir ses yeux pétiller d'émerveillement quand il lui parlait de magie... Parfois, il regrettait presque ces temps-là, où ils étaient tous ensemble réunis sous un même toit, à chahuter et rire à longueur de journée, sans se soucier de quoique ce soit – _car Danemark les protégeait tous._

Il secoua la tête pour sortir de ses pensées. Son regard dériva sur la fenêtre de la cuisine d'où le ciel étoilé était visible.

— Hé, Is'... Tu veux bien regarder les étoiles avec moi ?

Islande, qui avait fourré sa tête entre ses bras croisés, se redressa légèrement, étouffant un bâillement.

— Moui, pourquoi pas... Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne les a pas regardées ensemble...

Norvège eut un petit sourire en coin et se leva, tendant la main au jeune nordique pour l'aider à se lever.

— Tu veux dire des décennies...

Ils montèrent jusqu'au grenier, Norvège tirant par la main son cadet, comme s'il avait peur qu'il disparaisse s'il la lâchait, et arrivés là-haut, ils firent descendre la vieille échelle qui menait jusqu'au toit où ils s'assirent, se serrant l'un contre l'autre; en se disputant comme deux gamins la couverture qu'Islande avait apporté avec lui avant de finir par se couvrir tous les deux dedans, trop frigorifiés pour pousser plus loin la dispute puérile. Bientôt, seul le silence fut audible, les deux garçons regardant avec une joie enfantine les étoiles dans le ciel.

— Ça me rappelle toutes les légendes vikings que tu me racontais, quand j'étais petit, chuchota le jeune homme aux cheveux gris, ses grands yeux violets rivés sur le ciel où se miroitaient les étoiles scintillants de mille feux.

Les lèvres du plus vieux s'étirèrent en un mince sourire.

— Ce n'était pas des légendes, je te l'ai déjà dit, ce sont les histoires de nos aventures à Danemark et moi.

Devant le ricanement moqueur de l'autre, Norvège s'offusqua et tira sur la couverture pour la ramener vers lui.

— Je t'assure que c'est vrai ! Tiens, même qu'un jour, on avait cru que Thor voulait notre mort : on naviguait de nuit, mais c'était une nuit sans étoiles et du coup, impossible de se repérer vu qu'en plus il n'y avait pas de Lune... Une tempête se préparait, et nos vikings pensaient qu'ils allaient tous mourir et se préparaient déjà à voir arriver leur dernière heure !

Islande se laissa aller contre Norvège, pinçant son bras pour qu'il lui rende son morceau de couverture dans lequel il s'emmitoufla avec empressement.

— Je sais, marmonna-t-il lointainement, tu me l'avais déjà racontée celle-ci... Et c'est comme ça que vous êtes arrivés en Islande... Et ben, 'vous reste plus qu'à dire merci aux étoiles qui n'étaient pas là, sinon, vous n'auriez jamais découvert mes terres...

Son grand-frère lui caressa les cheveux et il ferma lentement les yeux, se lovant un peu plus contre lui, profitant de sa chaleur.

— Petit prétentieux va, c'est plutôt toi qui devrais dire merci aux étoiles, car sans nous, tu serais encore un petit sauvageon qui vit dans les grottes, n'est-ce pas ?

Islande grogna, il détestait quand son frère le taquinait sur son passé. Il rouvrit les yeux et vit que le blond était absorbé par la vue des étoiles.

— T'as remarqué, _Noregur _? fit-il d'un air absent.

— Quoi ?

— Que les étoiles sont encore plus visibles que d'habitude...

Le plus âgé eut un sourire sincère.

— C'est parce qu'on est en Islande.

Le pays concerné était perplexe. Il avait l'habitude des réponses bizarres de son frère, mais là... il atteignait les sommets. Il n'eut pas le temps de lui demander de plus amples explications car Norvège reprenait déjà, replaçant doucement des mèches de cheveux grises derrière son oreille, comme lorsqu'il était enfant.

— Dis Is', tu sais pourquoi c'est chez toi que les étoiles brillent le plus ?

Il secoua la tête, et Norvège plongea ses prunelles azurées dans ses orbes améthyste, souriant tendrement avant de souffler :

— C'est parce qu'elles sont le reflet de tes yeux, tout simplement, _lillebror_...

_Enda..._

* * *

><p><strong>Noregur (islandais) : <strong>Norvège

**Strorebror (norvégien) : **Grand frère

**Lille Bror (norvégien) : **Petit frère

**Stjerner i øynene (norvégien) :** Des étoiles dans les yeux  
>(<strong>et la version islandaise du titre serait : <strong>Stjörnur í augum þeirra)

Pour le titre, j'avais hésité entre "Le reflet de tes yeux", "Des étoiles dans les yeux" et les version traduites du second titre !

Je voulais vous poster cet OS pour le 17 Juin (fête nationale de l'Islande !... et aussi cadeau d'anniv' en retard de Norvège, dont la fête était le 17 Mai... ahem...) mais j'ai pas tenu, et puis, le 17, c'est le jour de mon bac de maths, doooonc pas envie de stresser ET pour mon bac, ET pour le "oh merde, et s'ils n'ont pas aimé l'histoire, hein, hein, HEIN ?" XD

Breeeeef, bah laissez des reviews si ça vous a plus (big smile) **JE REPONDS TOUJOUUUUUUUUURS** ! Juré :D Et en plus je ne mords pas !

**Pour ce qui est des reviews anonymes**, j'y répondrai dans la semaine qui suit **sur mon blog dont l'adresse est sur mon profil** ;)


End file.
